This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a directional device to be used while playing golf.
Many golfers have difficulty properly lining up their shots, especially their drives or tee shots which are usually aimed at targets that are a considerable distance away. This problem has generally been overcome by using directional devices to line up tee shots. Such directional devices have proven helpful to both experienced and inexperienced golfers.
In the past, various types of directional devices have been invented to aid golfers in lining up their tee shots. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,551 discloses pointers which are adapted to be mounted in grooves formed in golf tees and then aimed at a desired target when the tees are inserted into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,144 discloses a golf tee with an attached pointer to indicate the desired line of flight of a golf shot. U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,311 discloses a golf tee having two legs arranged so that when one of the legs is stuck in the ground, the other leg may be pointed toward the target. A common drawback of the directional devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents is that they are too expensive and difficult to manufacture.